Virtualization management tools provide improvement in the efficiency of data center computing resources by providing load balancing, high availability and fault tolerance features. For example, when a host (e.g., a hypervisor) fails, shows indications of imminent failure, gets overburdened for any reason or if there is a need for resource scheduling, virtual machines running on the host may be moved to other host or hosts to provided uninterrupted or at least somewhat uninterrupted operations.
Virtualization management tools (e.g., VMware High Availability (HA)™, VMware Distributed Resource Scheduler (DRS)™, etc.) provide functionality of moving virtual machines from one host to another. Before moving a virtual machine from one host to another, virtualization management tools test a target host to ascertain if the target host includes necessary and sufficient resources to host a moving virtual machine. Movement of a virtual machine during host failures and load balancing operations is a time critical event because any delay would cause interruptions in virtual machine operations and may result in application or session crashes or slow performance.